Point of Deception
by vegagirl0704
Summary: Caia Vega, a 15 year old from the States, transferrs to Hogwarts. Learn who she is and who she can trust. Takes place during HP's 5th year, seen through her eyes and OoTP does not occur. Rated R for later chapters.
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1 "Hey Guys. Can you believe what the school is serving us for lunch?" I said as I sat down at the table where all my friends sat. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Are you leaving us, Caia?" asked one of my friends.  
"Why do you say that Sam?" I replied with my own question.  
"We haven't really spoken since you said that your mother had great news. That was last week, and you've been quiet since." Sam replied.  
"Well, we found out. Many adults have been transferred to England. I can't believe that you're leaving us. We're gonna miss you. Especially me." My boyfriend said.  
"Oh, Zack, guys. I don't even want to go. My sister isn't going, yet anyway. Just because my mother got transferred doesn't mean I..."  
"It's okay, Caia. Your mother talked to my parents and agreed that I can stay during the holidays." He told me.  
Lunch was almost over and there was two periods left in the school day. Only two weeks until the school term at Indiana's Private Wizardry Academy ended. Then I would be off to England with my mother and attend Hogwarts.  
I did not want to leave the life I had always known for a different one. There I would be asked to explain my name because my name is entirely Latin, Caia Joy Vega. Caia means to rejoice, Joy is joy, and Vega means falling star. My ancestors, some of whom I have meet before, are ancient Romans. It was really cool.  
"Caia, I want to you to come over after school." Zack said to me as we took our lunch trays up.  
"I'd love to." I replied.  
Taking my hand he said, "I want to ask my mom and your mom and see if I can spend the summer with you. Would that be okay?"  
"Yes, it would." Still holding hands, I leaned closer and gave him a kiss.  
For once, since I found out about the move, I was happy and my mother noticed during dinner.  
"Happy for once? I thought you'd be screaming your head off about the move. You're complaining about Adora not going and now... Now you're happy? I don't get it." My mother said.  
"Can Zack spend the summer with us? I won't be lonely while you're working. We won't do anything stupid. Besides, you're letting him stay the next few summers." I said.  
"But I wouldn't be there till next summer." Adora said.  
"Let me think about it. Don't give me that look. Do you want me to say no? Good." My mother replied.  
"So, where will we be living?" I asked.  
"Well, for a couple of days we will live with my nephew Oliver and his family. They are the closest to where our house is. Let's see it has six bedrooms, four baths, a nice kitchen, den, living room, and family room. Each of you will take two bedrooms because of all your things." My mother said.  
"Oliver Wood? He played on the same team as Harry for three years. Oliver is only 19?" I exclaimed.  
"Yes, that is correct. He's my sisters' son. Oh, please, get a grip." My mother laughed.  
The rest of dinner was fun, partly because Adora kept doing stupid stuff. At the end, I cleaned up. While doing the dishes, my mother came up behind me and said, "He can come. Don't do anything that you'll regret."  
The night before we left, Zack spent the night; we had to leave early the next day. For once I was excited. Excited to spend most of my summer with my boyfriend. This could be a bad thing, but I didn't care what my mother would say.  
"Well, what do you want to do when we get there? Zack asked me as we mounted our brooms to head to the East Coast.  
"See the sights, I suppose."  
It was an hour-long flight on the brooms. Then we would get on the Ocean Wizard Steam Ship to England. The ride would be two hours long while we crossed the Atlantic. The magic world was the way to go.  
Zack and I stood on the starboard side of the ship, leaning against the railing. We could barely make out the land before us as England came into view.  
"Caia... I want to say how beautiful you look." He told me.  
"That's sweet. Even with my wind-blown hair? Thanks Zack." He pulled me into his arms and rocked me. We stayed like this for a few minutes, in other words, when my mother came by us.  
"Hey, kids, we're about to land. Come on you two." She said, pulling me out of Zack's arms.  
Stepping on land was exciting. Seeing other witches and wizards getting off the boat for the first or millionth time. The sights that I could see were overwhelming, so amazing.  
"This is more than I saw last year. Of course, the portkey did transport us directly to the camp grounds." I said.  
We all took our bags and stood on the docks, looking for my mother's family. I was the one to spot them first, just by the sight of my favorite aunt.  
"Aunt Aura!" I exclaimed. I ran towards her and she gave me a quick squeeze.  
"My, how you've grown. Ah, my baby sister, you haven't changed a bit. How have you been Diana?" Aunt Aura said, the last part directed to my mother. At which time, I went over to Oliver.  
"Hello Oliver, I'm Caia. It seems that Aunt Aura didn't carry on the family tradition." I said.  
"What would that be? Oh, that's right, the Latin name. She wanted to be different. Where's Adora and who is this?" Oliver said.  
"This is my boyfriend Zack Starr. He's parents don't work for the ministry, so he's spending his breaks here. My mother wanted Adora to continue her schooling this year and she'll be here next summer. How far away is our new house away from yours?" I told Oliver.  
"Within walking distance. We've already set up most of the furniture, except in the bedrooms, we didn't know who would be where. I know why you asked such a question. Yes, I will be partly available to help you practice for Qudditch." He said.  
"Thanks Oliver. Good thing about her being this young is that I get the bedroom that I want. Well, I'll see you in a little bit, I want to spend some time with Zack." I walked away from Oliver and toward Zack.  
"He seemed nice. Qudditch, I'm confused? Why did he mention that?" He asked me.  
"Well, Aunt Aura always bragged that her son was the best keeper that Hogwarts has ever seen in a long time. If I can get by him, then I will definitely be the best chaser at tryouts for a house team. That is, if they have a spot. I heard my mother say that Oliver will be on the Irish team for the next five seasons and I mean starting position." I said.  
We followed everyone else back to the Woods' house. I was amazed, their house was beautiful and I couldn't wait to see the house I would be spending my time in for the rest of my time before I graduate. That night I stayed up late talking to Oliver and Zack. Oliver did most of the talking and said how great Hogwarts was. I was really excited to go.  
The next day we all headed over to our new house. When I said that the Woods' house was beautiful, I thought ours was even more. My mother, Zack, and I went on a grand tour and it was incredible. I found my bedroom and a room that I deemed my library and thought, okay, I'm done. Setting up everything else in the house took about a week. After that my mother went to work and Zack and I were alone.  
Zack and I spent a lot of time in London during the rest of the month of June. We saw the sights and we enjoyed ourselves. Zack even took me out to dinner several times and the food was delicious. I got to know Zack better because we got to spend a lot of time talking alone, with no one else around. We even made out in our attic. Of course we knew when we had to stop, and stop before we got too far.  
All too soon, July had come. Zack had to leave to get ready for school. Before he left, he promised that he would back for all the holidays, just to be with me. His family wouldn't mind, I mean, they see him every day and I'm sure they are glad to be rid of him. For several days at a time, I was lonely and had no one to talk to. I had no idea who else made the trip to England and couldn't call them.  
Finally August arrived and so did my letter and supply list from Hogwarts. In the letter it told me everything that I needed to know, from Diagon Alley to Hogsmeade. Of course, I already knew everything about Hogwarts, as well as the other 596 magical schools in the world, which included my own.  
My mother was actually home for once when I received it. We planned to spend all the next day in Diagon Alley by way of floo powder. The next day was a surprise. It was like a one-stop shop here, opposed to at home we had to travel to different towns or by owl order to get all my supplies. We headed for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for my school uniforms. Madam Malkin was a short, elderly witch who was really kind. She knew all about the transfers and that I was the 8th one she had seen that day. During that time, my mother went to other shops to replenish my potion supplies and quills and paper. After I was finished, I headed into the setting sun to go to Flourish and Blotts. I scanned my list of 12 books and came to the conclusion that I needed only 3.  
Shopping for books did not take long, but for my mother to get there, it did. I had already bought my necessary books and was scanning the selves when my mother finally burst in. She had gotten everything that I needed and allowed me to buy a few books I wanted. If you knew my mom it would be a shock.  
We arrived home at about 8 and I went start to my library to add my books to my collection. It was filled with not just schoolbooks and others bought in the magical world, but muggle books as well. My mother made sure that my sister and I knew both worlds. It was a big advantage to know everything that went on in both. After I was finished, I walked through the connecting door from my library into my bedroom. There I packed my trunk, even though I wouldn't be leaving for a week. Well, I was leaving that morning, but that was for the 2nd-7th years who were from the states, to see the castle. There we would be sorted and learn where everything was.  
The next morning I was ready and ran into a few of my friends.  
"Caia, is that you?" asked a voice behind me. I turned around to see who it was.  
"Amelia, Stephen, how are you guys?" I asked.  
"Well, we hooked up over the summer. Can you believe that we will be joining a famous person? In our same year in fact." Amelia said.  
"5th year Harry Potter." I said.  
"Seeing as you're single during the school year, it could work between you guys." Stephen said.  
"I promised Zack that we would keep a long distance relationship. I can't break it, you know me." I replied. I know that I didn't mention it before.  
"Who cares. He won't even find out. I promise not to say anything." Amelia said.  
On the train, I sat alone and in silence. I watched the landscape pass quickly and soon Hogwarts loomed in the distance. It was an amazing sight and to think that I didn't want to come.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, head of Gryffindor, and your transfiguration professor. Please follow me into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony." McGonagall said.  
Us group of transfers followed her and we got ready for the ceremony. She read our names in alphabetical order, starting with the A's. I was the last one sorted and was sorted into Gryffindor. When the sorting was complete, Headmaster Dumbledore paid us a visit.  
"Welcome. Normally, there are only two Prefects in 5th year and up per house, but I am allowing two more to be elected per house. Vega and Scott for Gryffindor, Morgan and Matthew for Slytherin, Jacobs and Richard for Hufflepuff, and James and Puret for Ravenclaw. There will be a mandatory meeting for you on the train on the way here on the 1st." Dumbledore said.  
"Caia! Can you believe it? We're prefects too!" Amelia said dragging Stephen over to me with her.  
"Amelia Morgan in Slytherin. I can't believe it." I said.  
"Well Stephen's in there too and we'll all be stuck together as prefects. Wait till I tell my parents, they'll be proud." Amelia and Stephen headed off with the others sorted into Slytherin for their tour. I went to find Mr. Andrew Scott.  
"Hey Vega. Prefect and never thought I could do it. Now I have a reason to do well." He told me when I came up to him.  
"I can't wait to tell Zack, he'll be happy for me. Did you get to see him this summer?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, before he went back to the states." He began as we followed our fellow Gryffindors on the tour; "He really loves you. He told me that if he found out that you cheated on him on purpose, that I should curse him. You won't do that, will you?" He asked.  
"Never, I love him too much. Besides I would tell him myself." I replied.  
Before I knew it the tour was over and I was heading back to King's Cross by train. I was excited that the next three years of my life would be spent at this wonderful school. I would even cherish every minute spent there.  
The week leading up to the start of school term was slow. I was both excited and nervous and anxious too. I just couldn't wait to go. And finally, it happened.  
The train would leave at 11 am and I was there and ready at 10. My mother took me there, but had to go to work, so I was alone for a half- hour. The first person I knew was Amelia. We walked around the train station for a few minutes and finally boarded with a hoard of other students. At the back of the train, we picked a compartment and left our stuff before heading to the front. We sat with a few other people who were also prefects. Both of us introduced ourselves to them and told them the house we represented.  
"Great to meet you both. I am Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. What years are you two in? I'm in 5th." A skinny, blonde-haired boy on my right said.  
"11th... I mean 5th. At our other school we would be in our 11th year." Amelia said.  
More people came into the car and were assigned a certain area to sit in. I sat next to Andrew and the other prefects in Gryffindor. The Head Boy and Girl introduced themselves and asked everyone else to do the same. It seemed that only 5th years from the states were chosen because there was a grand total of 8 and the other years only had 2. This came to a grand total of 16 people in the car.  
Katie Bell, the head girl, gave us our watch assignments and gave us 5th years an explanation of what we were to do. I thought that I was well informed when the meeting had ended. I stood up and headed the compartment Amelia and I had snagged earlier, Andrew and Stephen followed us there. Walking in I wasn't surprised that another person was in there. He sat by the window and seemed sad. I sat across from and said, "Hi. I'm Caia Vega, a 5th year Gryffindor. These are my friends who are also in 5th year. That's Andrew Scott, Gryffindor. That is Amelia Morgan and her boyfriend Stephen Matthews, both in Slytherin. Who are you?"  
Right as the last words tumbled from my mouth, the door slid open. In walked the other 5th year Gryffindor prefects, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.  
"There you are Harry. We couldn't seem to find you. We came upon Ginny who said that you didn't look well. Oh, sorry for ignoring you. When I found out that people were being transferred to Hogwarts, I had to find out more." Hermione said, taking a seat next to Harry.  
"I've read all about Hogwarts and the other 596 schools, that includes our own. I was just trying to be polite to Mr. Potter over there." I said to her.  
"Harry, be polite to these people. We'll be stuck with them for the next 3 years." Ron said, he was sitting next to Hermione.  
"Hello, I'm Harry. It was great to meet you all. Now if you'll excuse us, we have important matters to attend to."  
Wow, I thought, he must be really stuck up. Oh, I hate those kinds of people!  
I stood on the seat and reached into my bag I had placed up there. I pulled out my book and pen and sat back down. I wanted to write down a few things before I forgot anything. It was at that time, after I was finished writing, that I fell asleep. I had already changed into my robes and my friends had left while I wrote and Harry and them conversed, of which they stayed.  
I drifted into sleep almost in a blink of an eye. I could still make sense of what they talked about, partly because they spoke louder. Of course they did check to make sure that I was asleep. Because of them, I had a strange dream. It was like my De JÄ VÇ dreams that I had every so often. My dream felt so real, I thought that it would come true. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
In my dream the train came to a sudden stop and the trunks above us crashed into each other, landing in the middle. The things contained inside had fallen out and hit Hermione, giving her a nasty cut on the side of her face. She was knocked out cold. My heart was beating faster and it became harder to breath. That is when I woke up. I shot straight up and facing the door that lead to the corridor. The three of them gave me curious looks and continued their conversation.  
"Oh no!" It was completely dark and I didn't know what to do but say, "We have to leave this compartment now. Don't ask questions, just do it!" I practically screamed.  
The 4 of us scrambled out just in time. I was the last out, closing the door behind me. When the train halted, I tumbled into the other 3.  
"How did you do that? Can actually see the future?" Hermione asked me as we began to pick ourselves back up.  
"I don't know how. It was in my dream that I just had while I was sleeping. I have dreams like that all the time I suppose. First time it came in handy." I replied.  
We began walking to the front to see what was going on. Ron and Harry remained silent, from shock I guess. I looked around and realized we were not alone in wonder. We found out that something had broken and we would arrive at Hogwarts in a short amount of time.  
The Great Hall was filled with excitement, even after the train stopped. It was also a lot more bustling than it was last week. At the Gryffindor table I sat with my new friends and Andrew. We watched the sorting ceremony and listened to announcements from Dumbledore. Then the tables were covered with all sorts of food. It was amazing; a whole lot better than lunch at my old school. When I asked about it, Hermione went on and on about this organization she created called S.P.E.W. Ron and Harry gave me horrified looks, which were kind of funny. After I was through eating, I felt very full and couldn't image ever getting up again.  
At the end of the feast all the 5th year prefects led the 1st years to their proper house. I knew the password and the location, but had no idea what would be inside. Andrew and Hermione were in front of the 1st years, while Ron and I brought up the rear. We talked the whole way up to the common room and asked me what I thought.  
"I think that the upper years from the states, including myself, have an advantage over the 1st and 2nd years from the states. Back home, these were the crucial years. We adjust more to learning, learning that they'll never get back. The last years were focused on job training, what we would do when we leave, in a safe setting. That is why I think that because we are ahead of you. I don't worry about my sister. I teach her during the summer." I told him, finishing right when we reached the already open portrait hole.  
"Let me show you around and you can meet my friends and family." He took my hand and pulled me into the room.  
My mouth dropped open at the sight that I saw. It was beautiful, with the red and gold. I began to wonder if the other houses were like this in their own colors, but then ruled it out.  
Ron took me around the common room and introduced me to his brothers, sister, and a few of his friends. I could tell right away who his brothers and sister were, just by the color of their hair, which was red. Ron left me and I talked to his sister Ginny. Gryffindor was full of great people and I wanted my sister to be part of this house, that way I had people to look after her when I left school. I asked Ginny where the dorms were and she showed me to my own on her way up to hers.  
I found my bed easily because my trunk was at the foot of it. I changed out of my clothes and into my pj's. I crawled under the sheets and thought of how cool this was. Despite being tired, I could not fall asleep. I whispered myself to sleep, which took only ten minutes.  
The next morning I felt refreshed. The bed was very comfortable, so comfortable in fact that I could barely remember the dream that I had. I decided to let it go and hoped that nothing bad would happen, just because I couldn't prevent it. Also I thought that if it didn't happen today, I would dream it tonight for sure.  
I got out of bed and dressed myself and headed out to get some breakfast. Before I left I checked the clock in the common room which read 6:30. As classes wouldn't start till nine, I decided to jog before eating. 45 minutes later I walked into the Great Hall, ready to start my day. I did see a few people sitting at their respective tables. Andrew was already eating, and I took the seat across from him.  
"How'd you sleep?" I asked him.  
"Great, you?"  
"Wonderful. What's wrong, you seem a little distant?" I said as I piled food onto my plate.  
"I miss everyone, I suppose. It's strange without them, no more jokes or anything of the sort. You know what I mean?" He said.  
"I do. Felt like that most of the summer, after Zack left." I replied, "Andrew, can I confide in you?"  
"Always. I'll always be around."  
"It's about Zack." I started, dropping the volume of my voice. "I don't know what to do. I love him, but it seems that sometimes he just uses me. It got worse towards the end of the summer. Seeing as we could use magic outside school, I think he created a spell. Every few days I find bruises on me and I'm scared."  
"Zack? Are you sure? I've known him a long time; but then again, it is in his nature. Just be careful and don't get on his bad side."  
"Andrew, if Zack continues this, would you protect me?"  
"Yes. Zack is my friend and so are you. He shouldn't be hurting you. Don't worry, I'll handle it." He said and then we were quiet until the trio showed up.  
The hall was full by eight and Andrew and I were still around. McGonagall passed out the schedules and took a glance when I snagged one.  
"What do we have today?" Hermione asked.  
"Transfiguration, double Potions, lunch, History of Magic, free period and astronomy at sunset." I replied.  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry groaned at the mention of double Potions.  
"With Slytherin." Ron said, taking his own schedule.  
"Why is that a problem? I have friends in that house." I said.  
"Snape favors his own students, he might favor his own from the states. Plus Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along." Hermione said, "We better get our things, class will start very shortly.  
Ron, Harry, Andrew, and myself got up to follow Hermione. She led us to the common room and then to class. We all took seats in the back of the classroom and watched as the room slowly filled with the rest of the Gryffindor 5th years. Even though I already knew everything about Transfiguration, it was an enjoyable class. I normally got bored easily because all I did was take notes.  
An hour later we all headed down to the dungeons for Potions. Walking into the room was extremely cold. So cold, that I started to shiver.  
"I didn't know it would be this cold." I said and Andrew nodded in agreement. We all took seats next to each other. Snape came to the front of the class at the sound of the bell.  
"You will be assigned partners this term due to O.W.L.'s at the end of the year. When I'm finished telling you your assignments, sit by your partners. Malfoy and Vega, Scott and Potter, Morgan and Granger, Matthews and Weasley, Longbottom and..." Snape continued, but I wasn't listening. When he was finished I stayed put and waited for Draco Malfoy to take a seat next to me.  
"Hello, Vega." Said his cold voice.  
"Hello, Malfoy." I replied.  
"Let's get to work, I won't time to socialize." He said. He copied down the list of ingredients that Snape had on the board.  
We sat in silence for a few minutes while Malfoy gathered what we needed. I read the directions and started placing the ingredients into the cauldron.  
"You're really good at this." Malfoy said stirring the contents.  
"I have been making potions since I was 5. Of course, it was just mixing things that couldn't harm us. We didn't really start making potions till our 5th year. I received the top grades in all my classes." I said.  
"You just seem different, like everyone's below you." He said.  
"I'm American, that's why. Only those who believe they are low are below me. Besides, being different stands out, especially here." The potion was finished and we each filled a vial to give to Snape. He excused us 30 minutes early to lunch, as we were done. I left the dungeon several minutes before Malfoy.  
"Caia! Wait up. What do you have this afternoon?" He asked after he ran to catch up.  
"History of Magic then free period." I replied.  
"I have free period then too. Want to work on the Potion's homework together?"  
"Sure, Draco. Meet you in the library?"  
"Yeah."  
We separated when we reached the Great Hall. One thing that was good was I still had all my notes and essays from years ago. I was glad I had brought them. Looking toward the Gryffindor table, I saw Hermione and Andrew already there. When I arrived, I asked where Harry was, considering that he and Andrew were partners. Both didn't know.  
"Where have you been?" Andrew asked.  
"Talking to Draco. I'm going to work on my Potions homework with him." I replied, taking a seat next to Andrew. After I sat down, Ron and Harry turned up, luckily they didn't hear the first part of the conversation, but they heard the second.  
"You can't!" Hermione said.  
"Why is it a problem?" I asked.  
"Because Malfoy can't be trusted and his father is a Death Eater. You shouldn't be alone with him." Hermione explained. Ron and Harry's mouths dropped open upon the mention of Malfoy.  
"I won't be alone with him, I mean, we'll be in the library during free period." I said. I ate the food on my plate in silence while Ron, Harry, and Hermione argued about what just happened.  
After I finished I headed to the dorm to get my books and then to the History of Magic room. That class was so boring. I actually fell asleep and I'm ashamed. For the History of Magic classes at my other school, it was a lot of fun. We did a lot of projects and of which the majority wasn't for a grade. I took pictures of the projects and placed them in an album as a set of visual aides. Then it was free period and I wanted to get away from the trio.  
I reached the library and easily spotted Malfoy and walked on in. I already had grabbed all my notes and essays over Superbia Nemo, meaning No One Arrogance. Spotting me he stood and said, "Hello. Do you have your notes? Good, then let's get to work."  
It took only twenty minutes to finish the homework. I cleaned up the books that were on the table that's when I ran into them. The trio stood behind a bookcase not far from where I was sitting.  
"You were spying on me!" I said, even though I wanted to shout it out.  
"We wanted to make sure nothing happened." Hermione said.  
That was it. I went back over to Draco and answered the question he had asked me while we worked.  
"Follow me," was all he said.  
I followed him through the corridors. He stopped in front of a wooden door that seemed pretty ordinary.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"A room that only I know about, and now, you know too." He replied.  
He stepped up to the door and whispered. Whatever he said to the door, opened it. He took my hand and pulled me inside. As soon as I stepped through, the door slammed shut. The room was small and inviting, and all that was inside was a large couch, bookcase, a few paintings, and a stone fireplace.  
"Sit." He said softly as he took a seat for himself.  
Nervously I sat next to him, ready to bolt at any given second. I almost did get up when he pulled out his wand, but he placed a hand on my shoulder and used his wand to light a fire.  
"W-why are we here?" I stammered.  
Draco wrapped his right arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his universe. I was really close to him and I wanted to pull away.  
"What are you afraid of? Why won't you let me in?" He asked, pulling me closer.  
"I don't want to get hurt and I already have a-a boy..." I said. He tilted my face and gazed longingly into my steel gray eyes as I spoke. Dracos' face was close to mine and as I was about to finish speaking, his lips connected with mine. At that time, I didn't want to pull away. After having only been with Zack and wanting to leave him and finding someone else, it was all good. He pulled away and stood and indicated that I do the same. Draco pushed me out of the way and unfolded the couch, into the bed that was hidden.  
"I know you want this." He said, coming over to me. He kissed me again and began to strip. He took off his robes, shirt, shoes and socks, and pants, leaving him in his black boxers. He removed my robes and began to unbutton my blouse. After it was off, I was standing before him in my bra and skirt, for I had already slipped off my shoes. He undid the button and zipper for my skirt and pulled it down. He began kissing me again and pulled me close, allowing him to undo my bra. He whispered in my ear saying, "Do this, not only for me, but for yourself." And me being an idiot, believed him, so at the same time, I pulled down my underwear and he pulled down his boxers.  
We both laid down on the bed that came from the couch. I continued to lie on my back while he climbed on top of me. Now we were one, and never having been together before and probably both our firsts doing it. I knew it was wrong and I wasn't ready, but something in his voice was controlling and I couldn't control myself. I was holding out, but not anymore.  
Draco had his hands all over me and for once, I actually felt special. Our kisses were long and deep and every time I wanted to leave, I was pulled back in. Before we really had any sex, the wooden door slammed shut again. We looked each other in the eye and didn't know what to think. Draco got up with his wand out and pointed toward the door. When he stood, I heard laughter and Draco cast the disarmament spell and three people emerged from an invisibility cloak.  
"You stay away from her!" Harry shouted.  
"This has gone too far!" Ron screamed.  
"What do you think you are doing here?" I screamed at them, slightly glad that they came before any more damage could be inflicted.  
"Protecting you from dangerous people, like him." Hermione said softly.  
The three and Draco were self-absorbed in their little duel that I had had time to slip into my clothes and sneak out of the room. I made sure that the door couldn't slam shut and draw their attentions to me. I was scared of what had happened, what could have or should have happened. Being stupid, I ran down the halls as fast as I could to reach Gryffindor house. By the time I reached the portrait, I was out of breath. Normally I wasn't winded after running; but then again I jogged more than anything else.  
A minute had passed from the time I entered to the time Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped through. I guess by the look of my expression, they knew how pissed off I was and not how glad I was to get away.  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked and I nodded in reply.  
"What were you thinking? You're a PREFECT! You are supposed to be setting examples, good examples for the lower years!" Ron shouted for the whole common room to hear, yet there wasn't that many students there, which was a good thing.  
"What were you thinking spying on me! I'm 15 damn it, so don't give me this shit Ronald Weasley. You're one to set examples too and look how well you accomplish that! You know, I'm pretty much pissed off with all three of you because of what you did earlier, but I am glad that you came when you did." I said. Before I left I had picked up the invisibility cloak. "Here's your precious cloak. If you guys pull off another stunt like this, then I will take it away from you." I tossed the cloak to Harry and headed for my dorm.  
"I'm sorry about what we did." Hermione said as she came in after me.  
"Apology denied. It's nice you did, but I have to be me. I'm still adjusting and it's hard. You've been here and know everyone that has walked in through the same doors the same year you did and I don't. I came in to change and shower and then I'll go down to dinner. I do not want to sitting near those two for awhile." I said as I grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the Prefects bathroom. 


End file.
